


Blondes aren’t really my thing

by uswnt_preath



Category: USWNT - Fandom, tobin heath - Fandom
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_preath/pseuds/uswnt_preath
Summary: “ I do have a crush. Blonde trainers aren’t my thing though. Cute brunettes with pretty green eyes and beautiful smiles are”





	Blondes aren’t really my thing

Christen sighs after she takes a big sip of the very strong drink Kelley had made her . Tobin had invited the whole team over for a party at her house to celebrate the World Cup roster coming out. She was brought out of her thinking as Megan began to speak. “ Come on Heath you definitely have a crush on someone!” She exclaimed. Christen sat back into her seat not wanting to hear Tobins answer. Tobins cheeks flushed as she let out an awkward chuckle “Pinoe what are you talking about?” Tobin asked. Megan rolled her eyes. “ Is it that hot blonde trainer that works with you on the Thorns?” Kelley jumped in. Tobin nearly choked on her drink causing Lindsey and Ali to let a laugh. Tobins faces was more red than before. Christen slide her chair back quickly standing up cause heads to turn towards her. “I’ll be back I’ve got to use the bathroom” she grumbled out before walking around Moe, Alyssa and Allie who were sitting in chairs beside her. As she started for the stairs her heel slipped earning a “fucking shoes” as she continued upstairs. “What’s wrong with her” Kelley said gesturing towards the area christen just preoccupied. “I don’t know” started Tobin “just she just said fucking and she rarely says that” she finished. The conversation died down for a minute and started to turn into an awkward silence before Megan spoke up again. “It’s definitely the hot blonde” causing laughter to erupt for the group. As christen finished washing her hands she stared into the mirror. She sighed again before opening the door from the bathroom. Just as she’s about to leave she’s hears the conversation from downstairs. “No way Tobin she’s hot!” Christen felt hot tears start streaming from her eyes and she turned the other way and opened the first door on her left which happened to be a bedroom. She sat down on the bed and just sobbed. Maybe it was the thought of Tobin with anyone but her or maybe it was the strong drinks that Kelley had been giving her all night but she felt heartbroken and defeated. She soon started to lay down on the bed still sobbing. She told herself it was the strong alcohol that was making her feel this way and not the images of Tobin and the blonde thorns trainer making her feel this way. She sobbed until she couldn’t anymore and eventually let sleep take over 

“Where’s Christen she’s been gone for like 40 minutes” Alex said after most of the team members left for the night. “I don’t know maybe she’s puking I definitely gave her very strong drinks tonight” Kelley said laughing. “Why would you do that?” Tobin said turning towards her. “Why not” Kelley started “she’s been moping around for the last week i don’t know what’s wrong with her. She won’t tell me I was hoping the alcohol would open her up” Kelley finished honestly. Tobin sat her drink down before standing up. “I’ll go check on her” she said earning a smirk from Alex and Allie causing Tobin to blush a little. Tobin walked upstairs and gently knocked on the bathroom door “Chris you okay in there?” When she didn’t get an answer she tried again. “Chris?” “Okay well I’m opening the door” Tobin said as she opened the door only to find the bathroom empty. “what the” she said closing the door she wondered for a minute if maybe Christen had slipped out and left then she noticed her bedroom door cracked open from its previous closed state. Tobin pushed the door open all the way to find christen sleeping on her bed still in her black dress and heels to match. Tobin started to chuckle until she noticed the tear marks that ran down Christen cheeks. “Chris are you okay?” Tobin tried earning not a sound from the sleeping girl. Tobin quietly walked over to her and took off her heels and covered her up. She moved a strand of Christens dark hair from her face admiring the sleeping girl. She walked out of the room quietly closing the door before returning downstairs. “where’s Chris ?” Emily Sonnet asked looking as confused as the remaining few players. Tobin decided not to mention the fact that she noticed Christen was crying “She didn’t feel too well she’s laying down upstairs for the night probably all the alcohol she was giving” Tobin said shooting a look towards a smirking Kelley. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make her feel bad I wanted her to cheer up” Kelley said still giggling. Emily sonnet rolled her eyes next to Kelley  
“okay we’ll we’re gonna head out for the night” Sonnet started earning a whine from Kelley “ thanks for inviting us Tobs” “Us too” Allie said gesturing to her and Alex who was standing by the table. “No problem guys thanks for coming” Tobin said hugging Allie and Kelley Alex stayed back as the others went to the door. “ So not a hot blonde trainer but a hot brunette teammate” Alex teased earning a groan form Tobin. “Alex” She whined “Don’t worry Tobs your secret is safe with me” Alex said winking before heading to the door. Tobin took a deep breath before heading upstairs and into her room to grab a change of clothes. As she changed she wondered if she should wake christen up or if she said sleep on the couch or if she could sleep in the bed with Christen. Tobin walked back into her room taking a breath before nudging the peaceful girl in her bed “Chris” she whispered trying to wake the sleeping girl up. She tried a few times before sighing and moving to the other side of the bed. She laid down and felt the warmth of Christens body on hers causing her so blush and relax. She enjoyed this feeling. She wondered what it would be like if she felt this every night. She looked at the forward smiled again Tobin though about how beautiful she was as she drifted off herself.

Christen woke up feeling a raging headache coming on, but she also felt a warm body next to her. She turned her head to see Tobin peacefully sleeping next to her. Her mouth slightly open as little snores floated past her parted lips. All of a sudden Christen forgot the headache that bothered her moments ago as she focused on Tobins arm that was wrapped tightly around her. Christen felt her face turned red. She stayed like this for a minute until thoughts of the previous night popped into her memory suddenly she felt sick and it wasn’t from the hangover she had. She felt wrong being in this position. Obviously Tobin has a crush on someone someone that wasn’t her. Christen tried to sit up and untangle herself from Tobin when Tobin pulled her back down “Chris were ya goin” Tobin said voice laced with sleep that alone made Christen melt back into her previous position. “I’m sorry Tobin I didn’t mean to crash here” she said Tobin smiled eyes still closed “ ‘m glad you did. That was the best sleep I’ve gotten in a while” Tobin said opening her eyes. She could tell by Christens face that she was confused and a little flustered. “Chris is everything okay?” She said pulling her closer “ I seen you were crying last night” Christen sighed. “Yeah girl troubles I guess” Tobin looked away. “ yeah me too” “Hot blonde not answering you?” Christen said not missing the harshness in her tone. Tobin looked over at her puzzled “what? No! I don’t even like her.” Tobin said releasing Christen slightly. Christen felt herself getting worked up again. “Christen was really wrong?” “ I like someone who clearly doesn’t like me back and it sucks” she admitted. Tobin smirked “Hmm is that so?” Tobin pulled her closer. They both stared at each other trying to read the others thoughts. It wasn’t until Christens eyes flickered down to Tobins lips lingering for a moment that Tobin had her answer. “ Chris” she said breathlessly “mmm” Christen hummed back “Can I kiss you” Tobin asked looking at Christen. The forward nodded her head as Tobin closed the gap between them pressing her lips softly to the younger girls sighing at the contact. Christen was the first to pull away causing panic to run through Tobins veins. “Chris I’m sorry I thought maybe that’s what you wanted I mean that’s what I wanted but I thought you nodd-“ She was cut off my christen pressing her lips to Tobins again this time a little more aggressive. Tobin pulls away smiling at the beautiful girl. Christen blushed and looked away. “ Chris, why were you crying last night?” Christen sighed “ hearing the girls talk about some girl you liked or well they thought you liked upset me I don’t know. It’s just I’ve liked you for so long and the thought of you with anyone else hurt me. I sound so lame right now” Christen rambled out Tobin smile. “ I do have a crush. Blonde trainers aren’t my thing though. Cute brunettes with pretty green eyes and beautiful smiles are”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so go easy on me 😁


End file.
